


Lumpy Sick Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Common Cold, Cute, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Other - Freeform, Sick Character, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Sick Sneeze

He needs a box of tissues. And lots of Cold-eeze. Badly. 


End file.
